Momma's BoyDaddy's Boy
by belonginthedark
Summary: Andrew and Hank Schillinger slash, underage/mentions of drugs/suicide/graphic m/m incest and f/m  no f characterization language and some issues.    Andrew is having some issues


` **Momma's Boy/Daddy's Boy**

"Fuck, you're such an idiot" Andrew snarked at his younger brother (younger by 10 months) looking over his shoulder he scowled at Hank, who just smirked in that loose, easy way of his. In times like this he looked so like Dad it was scary

Warily, Andrew turned around to fiddle with the lock some more until he felt a yank on the back of his watch cap "Hank!" he hissed "You want some fucking money or not"

Hank smirked stupidly and whined _"You want some fucking money or not" _

Andrew gave him a look and went back to fiddling with the lock he was picking.

Later, back at their grandfather's place, they lay on the stained carpet in the room they had to share, brain spinning, full of meth and babbling half remembered memories of childhood. Andrew was reminiscing about their father, Andrew missed him more than Hank, Hank had no sense of loyalty.

Andrew had learned that lesson when Hank had seduced three of Andrew's girlfriends, fucking horny little asshole.

Twice Andrew had walked in on it, the first girl had just admitted it when Andrew walked her home that night; at the door to her apartment block she had stood there with her eyes downcast, talking about Hank's smile, (wolf grin) his drawling voice, (like sex) his half lidded eyes (dark and hypnotic) and she concluded that his tongue had worn her down. Andrew didn't want to ask where Hank's tongue had been but she told him that Hank had been working on her when she was talking to Andrew on the phone; said it all really.

The second girl was the first time Andrew actually saw it, he opened the door into the hallway to moans and heavy breaths, the lounge door was open and Hank was facing it, Andrew could just see the back of his girlfriends head, Hank was sat back on his shins, Andrew's girlfriend on her back with Hank holding her knees wide open, he was holding her heels to the back of her thighs, Andrew saw in glorious Technicolor, the thick length of satin smooth muscle appearing and disappearing into the pink slit that Andrew had been in not two hours ago.

Her face was scrunched up in ecstasy as Hank worked her obscenely slowly for a fifteen year old, practiced and dirty…

The third girl and second time; Hank had the girl on her hands and knees and he was behind her with a handful of her hair and his free hand on her back. His eyes had been on the door, waiting for Andrew to walk in and witness it again, Hank with his black jeans pooling round his knees, denim waistcoat with no shirt showing his full body sheen, his chocolatey eyes glowing with triumph, following is big brothers line of sight, splitting the girl open with fast shallow thrusts. Hank was obviously relishing the hurt, pain, rage and shock that was on his big brothers face.

Hank smiled his wolf smile (so like Dad) before he'd come inside her, waiting for her to call out his name (_Haaannnkk1_) before the hot wash of his seed filled her, fingers punishing her hips with brutalizing force to milk his orgasm, eyes closed, lips pulled back in a snarl, his moans of pleasure were more for Andrew than from pleasure, it wasn't one of his usual orgasm sounds. Andrew knew well enough what Hank's orgasms sounded like.

When they were kids, after Dad was in Lardner, they would fight, wrestle and sometimes Andrew's feelings of need and loneliness would get too much. The fighting and punching would turn into kisses and rubbing, cocks pressed together through jeans, lost moments of passion with lips clashing, tongues meeting in that clumsy young way.

Even at 12 and 13 they were still the same, Andrew needing closeness and Hank, heartless fucker, taking anything offered. For Hank the hot, wet feeling on his dick was welcome from his brother, a girl, a friend, to him pleasure was pleasure. Andrew sucked Hank for comfort, to know that in that moment he was closer to Hank than anyone who made him cum, he was Hank's blood, the first person to suck Hank, the familial bond (though in his heart Andrew knew family wasn't supposed to be this close) was the real -pleasure for him.

It was getting a little weird now they were 15 and 16, too much meth and they would be there they were again, working each other up, wrestling and Hank would be telling Andrew how his cock had felt when it moved in and out of Andrew's latest girlfriend, how wet she had been and the catch in her throat as she begged Hank to do it harder. Andrew told himself that the hard on was because he was thinking about sex and not because his cock was pressed against his brothers.

Hank would see Andrew's discomfort and press up to him, forcing their cocks closer together and he'd flash that wolf grin before grinding his hips in little circles.

Hank was such a slut, no morals, it was all about the pleasure for him, eager fifteen year old cock standing erect in his pants, hands pulling impatiently on his jeans to free the hard flesh, pulling Andrew's free too and rubbing them together, breath catching as the slick tips touched.

"Kiss me" Hank moaned, pulling Andrew to him, Andrew complied but wondered what Hank was up to, he was such a jizzball he was impossible to trust.

Hank's lips brushed his and then opened softly, insistently pressing his open lips to Andrew's until they parted, his slick tongue moving over his big brother's and out to trace the cupid's bow, kitten licks to the outline of Andrew's mouth before he delivered a gentle bite to the lower lip, then back to kissing with gentle force.

Andrew felt completely overwhelmed by the sensations, alternately hot and sweet. He suddenly realized the thing that Hank had was what their father had, whatever name you gave that mystical draw or appeal that made people listen to Dad or fuck Hank, Andrew was one of the background people and so there was nothing else to do but give in, be washed away by the blissful press of his dick against Hank and the obscene way Hank was licking at Andrew's mouth like he was eating ice cream or pussy…a hot stab twisted in Andrew's stomach as he remembered his ex and her eyes burning in lust as she talked about Hank's tongue, images filtered into Andrew's mind of Hank licking and sucking, taking his time, tongue on the tip of the clit, circling at the unbearably sensitive nub before sucking it into his hot mouth, tongue sliding down, into the hole and tasting the inside.

He pushed Hank's head down until he felt breath on his cock and then he forced his dick into his little brother's mouth, feeling that smartass tongue work over his skin, like everything about Hank, slow and sleazy. Fucking more practiced and seductive than he had any right to be, a gasp escaped Andrew's lips, he held Hank's head right there, enjoying the blunt press of Hank's fingernails on his thighs, the slurps Hank was making as he came off to gently lick the head of Andrew's cock before swallowing it again, feeling one of Hank's hands leave it's place on the thigh and start to roll Andrew's balls. He opened his eyes to look down at his little brother, dark eyes stared back, glistening and glazed, half smack and half lust.

Hank kept Andrew's eyes as he let the engorged cock fall from his spit shiny lips and sucked a finger into his mouth and slipped it to the small, tight opening, wriggling it like he was trying to get a key in a lock, Andrew tried to focus….he and Hank had never fucked before. Sure they'd fucked girls (usually the same girl, Andrew thought bitterly) but never each other and as far as he knew Hank had never fucked another guy….maybe he had…Andrew wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer..he didn't want to hear that he wasn't Hank's first or hear that Hank had done something he hadn't. Hank's first hand job, blow job and tongue kiss had all been with Andrew….it was bad enough some chick had ridden on Hank's cock when Andrew hadn't but if he's fucked or been fucked by some other guy then that was too much.

Hank's finger eventually found some give and went in the hole, it felt weird and alien, like it was muffled (Shit, is this what girls felt when you fucked them?) Hank was breathing heavy and his blasted pupils made him look more lupine than ever, shaggy hair hanging loosely, fuck he was hot.

With that wolf grin (No, I don't want to think about Dad right now, thanks) he sucked Andrew's dick back into his mouth, finger wriggling, his eyes expectantly looking at his brothers, a dark look passed as he sucked harder and harder, like he was getting ready to shoot in his pants…his body trembling with effort, the sharp smell of his sweat reached Andrew's nostrils and he made a gasping, hiccupping noise as he tried to control his orgasm. His finger dug deeper into Andrew and his sucking became frantic and all at once found what he had clearly been looking for inside of his big brother coz Andrew's dick leapt and his hands dug into Hank's shoulders, what the fuck was that? If Dad was right and faggots were unnatural then why was that there where a cock would rub if it was in you?

Andrew wriggled until he brushed whatever it was against Hank's finger again, a moan escaped his lips, Hank had gotten his breath back and was watching Andrew with fascination, he started to dig his finger deeper into the slowly rising lump, his deep eyes not leaving Andrew's as he worked the sweet spot.

Andrew felt the tight opening widen slowly, a wide feeling like he could fit more and he felt like he _wanted _to. He wanted to feel full, he wanted to feel more, another finger…a different finger..a cock?

_Hank's cock_

His stomach leapt and he groaned as he imagined the sensation of his slowly opening hole being filled by the thick length that had felt so amazing in his mouth so often before, laying on his tongue, starting to pulsate as the cum traveled up..up..up and Hank would hiss, clenching his even, white teeth and grabbing at the sheets as Andrew swallowed what he gave him, that questing finger was joined by another and his cock was sucked back between Hank's lips, he lifted his hips up a little so the fingers could move easier, Hank obliged and moved them in and out, touching that place with measured and even strokes, Andrew pulled back and turned over praying Hank wouldn't balk and give him what he needed, what he craved

The pain was intense…too much really..it felt like he was being burned open, excruciating except for when Hank's dick found that place, tears ran down Andrew's cheeks, he whimpered and moaned and called Hank's name, this was what those girls must have felt like. Hank may be annoying, dumb and arrogant as all hell but in this moment he had all the power in the world, his cock was just long enough and just thick enough, he moved perfectly, his body was in perfect sync. He pressed his hand under Andrew's stomach and lifted up his hips, whispering filth in Andrew's ear, dry lips catching on his brothers ear lobes, tongue tracing the shell and biting gently, that slow, steady thrust became faster and harder as the hole gave more and more.

Sweat stuck to both of them like a glistening sheet and it felt to Andrew like they were welded together, Hank was close to the edge again, Andrew could tell by the gasps, he squeezed his muscles and jerked his hips back and snapped them forward. Hank came with a yell that sounded huge in the empty house.

As they both caught their breath the front door closed signaling that their grandfather was home.

They jumped up to grab their discarded clothes, hurriedly sorting through the tangle of what belonged to who, as Andrew dressed in a hurry he caught sight of the picture that was taken the morning of the day his anti-drugs, white supremacist father had caught his own boys buying drugs from a black dealer.

His Dad kneeling on the ground, wide (wolf) smile with Hank on his left and Andrew on his right, an arm round each son.

Reminded of the biblical beliefs his Lutheran mother had spouted before her death, (Left handedness is a sign of Satan in your soul) he thought a little of Hank on the left with the wolf grin and the cold, calculating things he did to achieve his ends, the selfishness and the sarcasm, all of Dad's looks and charm.

He thought of himself who looked so like his mother, with all her softness and smiles. Hot milk in cereal in the cold mornings and getting up early to make Dad's lunch for him, true apple-pie saint that still made his father's voice catch over the lump in his throat when he spoke of her. Her dark almond shaped eyes and her round face all passed along to Andrew. All before that day she had mixed up all the pills in a glass and drank it with water.

She barely left the house, no time between her domestic chores. Dad even took her to the store on the weekends, sometimes she would get a look in her eyes, when he sensed her feelings of being trapped and that maybe, just maybe, she dreamt of a life away.

The overwhelming presence of Dad was too strong and that the way he made all of her decisions and planned her life had gotten too much.

He looked at the picture again and thought how his Dad had never hit them before his Mom had died, it was always Andrew that got hit hardest, his Dad trying to beat his mother's weakness out of him.

His mother was his fathers possession everything that belonged to his mother belonged to him…

Before he left the bedroom where he had just been fucked by his brother he thought of Hank fucking his girlfriends and felt fingers like ice down his spine.

The End


End file.
